A Moment Too Late
by InspiredDreamer45
Summary: "Wiping the tears from her face she pulled out her phone and called her dad at the sheriff's stations. "Dad, I have a 10-28 situation there is a man with a gun at the junior high. Shots have been fired! I am in the library. I repeat shots have been fired." She could hear worry in his voice along with her own voice." *SwanQueen *Character death *babyfic *Disclaimer
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys this was actually really hard to write because it's not going to be a happy story it will be tragic in the end. This story was inspired by a breakup I went through recently. It's a very emotional story. I'm not sure how long it will be but it will have more chapters. I am currently on Chapter 4 so I will update another chapter later. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

><p>Emma came downstairs dressed in her usual leather red jacket and skin tight jeans that her wife secretly loved. She ruffled her son's hair as she kissed his forehead, "morning kid."<p>

"Mom, you know ma hates it when my hair is messy." He whines as he tries to straighten out his hair.

Regina wraps her arms around the blonde as she kisses her wife sweetly on the lips. She pulls away and brown eyes meet sparkling hazel eyes. "Morning beautiful, would you like some coffee?" The brunette notices the blonde grimace as she shakes her head.

"I'll pass I've been feeling nauseated lately; but I'm sure it's nothing. Hey I'm going to take Henry to school today since you have that board meeting today." Emma says as she takes note of her wife's worried expression.

"Mom, we have to go I don't want to be late. Don't forget you have a meeting with my math teacher today. " Henry sticks a piece of toast in his mouth as he runs to grab his back pack.

Regina placed her cold fingers to the blonde's forehead and smiles when she doesn't feel a fever. "Are you sure you're okay dear?" She says as she watches for any signs of illness in Emma's features.

"Gina, I'm fine; but if it makes you feel better how about we meet for lunch at grannies?" She says placing a kiss to soft warm lips. What starts out as sweet and gentle turns passionate and wanting. They pull away when they hear their son's complaints.

"Mom, hurry up!"

Emma smiles as she places one more kiss on the brunette's lips. "I love you and we will continue this later." She says as she places her gun in the holster attached to her hip and they walk out of the door.

* * *

><p>Emma and Henry walked through the school doors and he immediately ran over to his group of friends. Since the curse broke everyone at school considered him a cool kid since his moms were both light and dark.<p>

For some reason Emma felt an unsure feeling inside of her so she walked around the school making sure everything was as it should be. She had about 15 minutes before she had the meeting for Henry's math teacher Mrs. Miller. The kid was smart in every subject but when it came to numbers it was a whole different story.

She walked into the library and noticed that Henry and his friends were all sitting at some of the tables talking quietly; she was glad that he had finally found his place. Ever since she was a child she had a fondness with books and so her eyes began to search through the array of books lined up on the shelves. She was just about to pick up a book when gunshots were fired followed by screaming and shrieks of teachers and students.

Instantly she yelled, "everybody get down!" She ran over to Henry as she pulled out her gun.

"Henry, look at me I want you and your friends to crawl to the back into the computer room and lock the door. I'm going to call gramps." She could see he was afraid and about to cry so she brought him to her as they hid behind one of the bookshelves.

"Mom, don't leave me." He said as he tried to keep his sobs quiet.

"It's okay Kid. I have to be the savior and catch the bad guy so he doesn't hurt anyone. I need you to be brave and save your friends. I love you Henry." She said as she held him to her as she shed her own tears and kissed him on the forehead and cheek before letting him go.

He obeyed his mom and told his friends the plan as he led them to the computer lab in the back.

Wiping the tears from her face she pulled out her phone and called her dad at the sheriff's stations.

"Dad, I have a 10-28 situation there is a man with a gun at the junior high. Shots have been fired! I am in the library. I repeat shots have been fired." She could hear worry in his voice along with her own voice.

"Emma, I am on my way. Be careful and I love you." He said as he jumped into the cruiser and turned on the sirens and began to make his way to the school his heart beating in his chest.

* * *

><p>Owen walked through the halls searching for the blonde as he was on a mission to get revenge on Regina. I mean it was only fair that she lose who she loves most after what she had done to his dad. He was so angry and hurt because he actually felt like Regina was a good person until he realized how selfish she was.<p>

"I will find you Emma Swan and when I do… your wife Regina will be so broken." He said as he laughed with malice in his voice as he searched each and every inch of the school.

* * *

><p>Emma was about to make her way towards to door of the library when she froze as Greg Mendall walked through the door holding a gun in his hands aimed straight at her. The blonde watched helplessly as he held a little girl by the name of Grace in his tight embrace. She pulled her gun out in front of her as she heard him laugh.<p>

"Put your gun down and get down on the ground!" She yelled firmly as her guard was up and her hands held tightly to her handgun.

"Emma Swan I have been looking for you." He said as he walked closer to her. "Make me angry and I will shoot this girl right here right now. Now you are going to put your gun down." He said as he placed the gun to Grace's forehead as she whimpered and tried to pull away.

Emma felt scared and afraid why was he doing this? "Let her go and I will put my gun down and we can talk through this Greg. You are better than this." She said gently lowering her gun not wanting to anger him any farther. Where was her dad?

He had to think about the offer for a second before he finally let go of Grace his eyes never leaving Emma. "Now put your gun down. I said put it down!" He yelled clearly out of his mind.

The blonde jumped slightly at how harsh his voice was. She slowly lowered her gun to the ground and stood back up. "Why are you doing this? What do you want Greg?"

"Don't call me that! My name is not Greg… its Owen. I'm here to kill you Emma Swan. Your wife when I was just a boy killed my dad and now I have no one. I'm going to kill you so that way that wicked woman won't have anyone!" He spat as he moved closer obviously happy at seeing her flinch.

"Look Owen I am sorry that Regina did that but she is not the same woman as she was then. She is not evil and I'm sure we can work something out. Just please put your gun down." She said softly as she hated that her voice began to shake with uncertainty.

He shook his head as he moved slightly closer and his finger pulling back slightly on the trigger. "Say goodbye Savior."

"Freeze and drop your weapon!" David yelled as he held his gun straight at Owen.

It was all so fast as shots were fired in a chaotic blur. David had hit Owen over the head with his gun causing the man to fall to the ground unconscious as Charming handcuffed him to a table.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Henry yelled as he ran to the blonde bleeding on the floor.<p>

David looked up and ran over to his baby girl instantly taking his jacket off and applying pressure to her chest and abdomen where two bullets had hit her. "Emma, stay with me!" He pulled out his phone as he called for an ambulance. "10-52 ambulance needed at Storybrooke junior high library! Officer down! I repeat officer down!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys here a little cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed it and I appologize for any errors or spelling and grammar. Again this will most likely not have a happy ending. There will be a small beacon of hope but this is a tragedy. Thank you<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you for the reviews I love all of my readers so much :) y'all are awesome! I do want to appologize that it is a bit sloppy... I was a mess when I wrote this story because I literally wrote it the night my heart was broken in pieces. I think if anyone just went through a relationship break up then you would have a hard time writing too. So this story will be a bit choppy and sloppy and I appologize for that but I can tell you one thing... I wrote it with my soul. Thank you again.**

* * *

><p>Regina was just about to walk into the town hall for her board meeting when Snow ran in with tears running down her cheeks and her eyes bloodshot red. "Snow, what is it? What's wrong?" She said nervously.<p>

"It's Emma there was a school shooting. Charming and Henry are with her." She said as more tears fell from her eyes onto her trembling lips.

"No. She's alive I can feel it." She said as tears fell down her face. She grabbed Snow's hand and purple smoke encircled them as she teleported herself to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Dr. Whale was rushing through the hospital trying to get prepped for surgery. The blonde was bleeding internally and there was no way she was going to survive if he didn't get her into surgery fast. He looked up and noticed Regina making her way towards him with quick strides.<p>

"Whale, where is Emma? I need to see her." She said firmly her eyes bloodshot red from crying.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair not really sure what to say. The nurses had discovered something heartbreaking as they were prepping the blonde for surgery. "Regina, we have to do surgery she is bleeding internally… the bullet punctured both of her lungs." He paused not really wanting to tell her the rest.

Regina let out a sob as she realized how heavy the situation was but she also noticed how he looked like there was more he needed to say, "what are you not telling me?"

"Regina, we have discovered that Emma is 5 months pregnant. We don't know why she is not showing but we are going to have to remove the baby in case… Emma doesn't survive. There was a second bullet and it barely missed the baby but it still caused damage." He had to hold Regina so she didn't fall to the ground.

The brunette felt like her world was crashing all around her; Emma had been trying to conceive for about a year and they finally succeeded but now she may lose both her wife and child. "No, don't say that Emma will survive. Do what you have to but I need to see her before the surgery." She said as she tried to compose herself enough to stand on her own.

* * *

><p>He nodded his head as he led her to the prep room; Emma was covered in her own blood breathing heavily from the oxygen mask with tears in her eyes.<p>

Regina ran to the blonde's side and instantly comforted her wife. "Hey beautiful, it's going to be okay. I love you and you just have to hold on."

She said as tears flooded down her cheeks as she kissed her wife on the forehead as she noticed the slight swell in Emma's abdomen and she placed her hand there. "Please Emma, you have to stay strong."

Emma cried as she tried to breathe in and out but it hurt with each breath she took. She could feel a shift in the environment like things were suddenly more severe. Her voice was raspy and it hurt to talk. "Gina, I love you. I-I-I-I need you to be okay i-i-i-f-f-f- I don't make it. Tell Henry I l-l-love him." She said as she held on weakly to her wife's hand.

"Emma Swan, look at me. Don't you go telling me goodbye because you are going to be okay. Emma, dear we finally did it there's a baby inside of you but you have to hold on." She said firmly but full of love and sadness at the look of hurt and pain on the blonde's pale features.

The blonde closed her eyes as she tried to stay strong; she has a baby inside of her that needs her to be strong. She knew deep down that she wasn't going to make it but she was going to hold on enough to see her family one last time. "Gina, I want to see Henry… and my mom and dad. Please."

* * *

><p>The brunette looked over to Whale who then sadly nodded his head and went to go gather the family. It wasn't long before the room was filled with fear and sadness. Henry rushed over to his mom and hugged her gently as he cried into her neck.<p>

"Mom, please you have to be okay. I love you and I just found you; good always wins… mom you have to be okay." He said through tears as he could feel his mom struggling to breathe beneath him so he got off of her chest.

Emma opened her eyes and took a deep breath as she reached up to her son's tear stained face; her thumb gently wiping his tears away. "H-henry, you have to be strong. I-i-i-if something happens… take care of your ma." She felt her heart breaking even more as he shook his head. "I love you so much more than you know and I need you to take care of your ma and your baby brother or sister."

The weight of the room only became heavier as no one else knew about the baby. Snow began to cry as she walked over and hugged her daughter not wanting any of this to be true. "Emma, my sweet Emma… you are so strong you need to hold on. You're going to be okay because we will always find each other." Her voice cracked as she held her daughter's weak and cold hand.

Charming also had tears rolling down his face he didn't want to lose his baby girl and possibly his 2nd grandchild. "Ems, daddy is here and I love you so much. You are stubborn and so strong and I am so proud of you but you just need to hold on." He placed kisses to her head as his tears fell into her blonde hair.

She felt even more tired as the medicine that Whale had given her were starting to work. "I love you mommy… daddy I love you. Regina and H-h-henry I love you." She said softly as her eyes slipped closed as the anesthetic kicked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here you go guys. Thank you for reading my story and please let me know what you think. I will try to update soon. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrght thank you for the reviews I am so grateful :) Here is chapter 3 and I appologize for it being a little short but I will try to update this friday which is Halloween :) Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped breathing as they thought that she had breathed her last breath. Whale cleared his throat, "Don't worry she isn't gone… we just need to operate now. Please go out into the waiting room. Regina, we will let you stay by Emma's side so you can see the baby."<p>

Regina nodded her head and gave a weak smile the truth was she felt completely numb and like her whole world was shaking and breaking into a million pieces. She hugged her son and told him to wait with his grandparents before she followed Whale into the operating room her hand holding squeezing Emma's hand tightly.

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped down Whales forehead as he cut into the blonde's abdomen; it felt like a lifetime before he saw the baby and began the process of removing the tiny baby. A loud cry echoed through the quiet room. Whale was surprised that the baby was a good size and appeared to have a healthy set of lungs… could it have been because of Emma's magic?<p>

"Regina, congrats you have a baby girl." He hands the baby to a nurse so that he can close Emma up and proceed to fix the damage in the blonde's chest.

Regina had tears rolling down her face as she got up and walked over to where her baby was wailing and crying probably sensing that her mommy was in trouble. She touched her daughter's small hand that was clenched in a fist, "Shhh mama is here."

Immediately the baby calmed down as the nurse looked up at Regina, "Mrs. Mills we need to take her to the NICU so we can make sure everything is okay. You can come or you can stay here."

She felt torn but she had this peace in knowing that her daughter was going to be okay. "I'm going to stay but do you think Snow can stay with our little girl?" The nurse's features softened as she nodded her head taking the baby to be treated.

* * *

><p>5 hours passed and all was done and Whale had finished closing up the blonde's chest. "Now, we just wait and see."<p>

The brunette let out a sigh of relief as they moved Emma to a private room in the ICU. Charming and Henry walked into the room as they showered the unconscious blonde with love. "Can y'all stay here with her I want to check on the baby?"

They both nodded their heads. Henry wanted to see his sister but he knew that he wasn't allowed into the NICU but he was just glad that his mom had made it through the surgery.

* * *

><p>Regina walked into the NICU only she couldn't find Snow or her baby and she started to worry quickly she ran over to the nursing station, "excuse me but where is my baby?"<p>

The nurse jumped a bit but then she calmed herself down and gently smiled at the mayor, "Mrs. Mills your daughter was moved to the regular nursery. It really is a miracle it's as though she is fully developed. Your wife's magic must have sped up her development." She said warmly as she led the brunette over to the nursery where Snow was holding a beautiful baby wrapped up in pink. "Congrats mayor Mills"

Snow looked up at her daughter in-law with tears in her eyes as she held her granddaughter. "Regina, she's beautiful." The baby squirmed in her arms as she opened her eyes and let out a tiny yawn.

Regina walked closer to the baby instantly recognizing Emma's features as well as her own but her daughter mostly resembled the blonde. She sat down in the chair next to Snow and held open her arms as the school teacher placed her baby in her arms. Tears immediately fell down her face… she was absolutely amazed that she and Emma had created a child so beautiful.

"She's perfect." Blue hazel eyes looked up at her with love and curiosity. Leaning down she placed a sweet kiss to her daughter's forehead not noticing they had a visitor walk into the nursery.

* * *

><p>"My goodness, what a beautiful daughter you have Mrs. Mill's." The old man with a limp said as he got a closer look at the baby that no one knew about. He reached over to touch the child but his hand was slapped away by Snow.<p>

"What do you want Gold and why are you here?" Regina said as she brought her baby closer to her chest.

He backed off a bit slightly, "I have only come to give my congratulations and to pay my respect." He gave an evil laugh which usually wasn't ever a good sign.

Snow looked at the man confused, "what do you mean pay your respect? No one has died?"

Gold winked and then looked at his watch, "no one has died 'yet' dearie."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Who do you think is going to die? What do you think Regina will do to Owen? Do you think Gold is up to something? Well we find out soon :) Thank you again <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys sorry I didn't upload yesterday I was super busy as you can imagine. I might post another chapter today or tomorrow that will be a little longer. This story is almost over just be prepared with tissues. Thank you for reading and reviewing**

* * *

><p>"Don't let him get to you Regina. Emma is going to be okay… she has always pulled through the hardest situations." Snow said as she placed a reassuring hand on the mayor's shoulder. "Hey why don't we see if we can take this sweet heart to see her mommy?"<p>

Regina just nodded her head as she got up slowly with her baby girl in her arms and walked over to the nursing station. She was scared of the truth in Gold's words… what if her wife didn't make it… what would she do?

The nurse smiled and handed them a pass to get into the ICU, "just be sure to bring her back we are still running some tests on her." The light haired nurse said as she brushed her fingers lightly through the infant's hair.

Regina and Snow walked in to see that the blonde was awake but looked extremely weak and exhausted. The mayor walked over to her wife and kissed her forehead as she showed Emma their little girl.

* * *

><p>"Look, say hello to mommy."<p>

Emma looked down at her daughter as tears fell down her face… she could literally feel the life draining out of her slowly. "Can I hold her?" She asked quietly

Snow helped the blonde sit up a bit and she noticed how cold her daughter's skin felt compared to what it should feel like. "Emma. Honey are you cold?" She asked worriedly

Emma sighed as she felt her daughter's warm body being placed in her arms. "Her name is Audrey Emmali Mills." She said before she leaned down and placed her first and last kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"I love you Audrey." She said as the last of her magic fell from her eyes through her tears and landed on her daughter's pink cheeks.

Emma appeared to be sleeping as she held the pink bundle in her arms.

"Emma? Emma? Emma!" Regina reached over to shake her wife awake but there was no response. Quickly the machines started to beep into a chaotic symphony.

Regina took the baby into her arms as she ran out into the hall and screamed for a doctor. "I need a doctor now!"

* * *

><p>Charming rushed Henry out of the room he was screaming for his mom to wake up and fighting in his grandfather's arms. "Henry, your mom needs help and we will help her but you can't be in there."<p>

Whale ran into the room as several nurses gathered around the blonde; Whale grabbed the defibrillator and placed the pads to Emma's chest and began the process of reviving the blonde's heart.

"1-2-3 clear!" The machines still blared as Regina cried in the background begging for them to save her wife.

"Someone get her out of here!" Whale shouted as he was referring to the mayor… he couldn't concentrate with the mayor yelling at him.

"Get your hands off of me!" The brunette argued as two strong orderlies got on either side of her and dragged her out of the ICU room. She fell to the ground as the baby in her arms began to cry and scream from the chaos of the environment.

* * *

><p>Snow got on the ground with Regina and wrapped her arms around the sobbing and weak mayor. "Regina, look at me. You have to be strong and keep faith… good always wins."<p>

An hour passed and the blonde was still lifeless and he was still desperately working to get her heart to beat again.

"Dr. Whale, she's gone. You have to just let her go." His assistant said firmly as he placed his hand firmly on Whale's shoulder.

Tears and sweat dripped down the doctor's face as he let out a sob, "I'm sorry Emma." He didn't know how he was going to tell the mayor or even the Charmings. Wiping his face on a towel he took in a shaky breath and gave out orders to the nurses and his assistant.

"Take her to an empty ICU room that is closed off. I want her to be cleaned up and hair brushed… I want to give her family some time to mourn over her before we take her to the morgue."

His team quickly did as they were told as Whale walked sadly to his office to prepare in telling the family that was still frantically holding onto hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go... so Emma died. Please don't hate me y'all saw this coming. Anyway let me know what you think. I chose the name Emmali for the babie's middle name so that a piece of Emma would always be with Regina. I hope you liked it and I will try to update with more. We will see how the family responds and what they will do to Owen<strong>


End file.
